


Seven Ukes for Seven Brothers

by Anonymous



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954), Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Art, Brothers, M/M, Seme, Uke, Yaoi, seme/uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven kawaii ukes!!! That I drew by myself!!!1! By hand!! </p><p>Also, yaoi, don't like don't look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Ukes for Seven Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the seven brothers are facing the ukes.
> 
> (I ran out of time. sooooorrry.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seven Ukes for Seven Brothers - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331824) by [aljan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljan/pseuds/aljan)




End file.
